Her Dream
by tenji46
Summary: At least they were together before fate chose to separate them.


_Music. _That was the first thing she heard when she finally awoke from what she felt like a VERY long slumber. After gaining her senses back to their full potential, realization dawned on her that she was inside a bedroom—the most magnificent bedroom she has ever seen. She was laid on a Victorian styled, king-sized bed with soft silky fabrics hanging from the canopy of her bed down to the floor. Then she saw the cabinets. Each one was three times as tall as her. They were painted white with gold patterns precisely etched on each cabinet. Then there was the carpet. When she examined it closely, she saw how intricate the designs were. She was convinced this was a room fit for only a princess. She continued noticing each and everything inside the room. This really was a sight to behold. Then something caught her attention. Next to the bedside table was a small piano fit for just a child. The way it was standing there innocently was achingly familiar to her—but she doesn't know why. She suddenly found herself suppressing a sob from escaping her lips as tears started to well up in her amethyst eyes. As if on cue, music started to play. She wanted to know where it came from. When she opened the door of the room, the music started to fade away. That, though, didn't stop her from wanting to know where the music came from. When she stepped out of the room, she was greeted by a hallway full of doors looking exactly like each other. Curiosity was bugging her to open each door so she gave in. To her dismay, each door she opened only consisted of a chandelier that enabled anyone who wanted to enter know that the room was completely empty. She was starting to lose all hope when all of a sudden, the same music started playing again. Thanks to her fast reflexes, she was able to know which door the music was coming from. When she opened the door before her, it revealed a room that looked everything like a library except for the grand piano in the middle of the room with a young man playing music on it. She started approaching the man hoping he holds the answers to her confusions. When the man was in full view though, she stopped dead on her tracks. Saying the man looked handsome would be too much of an understatement. He was like the perfect being in human form. He had pale white skin just like her with midnight blue hair and azure eyes that could captivate even the densest being. Add to that the semi-formal attire he's wearing and the gracefulness of his moves with the way he plays the piano, then viola! Your dream man. What prevented her from approaching the man though wasn't the way he looked but the way she felt for him. His aura was too familiar to her that she would've thought she has known him since forever if not for the fact that right now she doesn't ever know his bloody name! Instinct told her to go on and ask the man. To her surprise, the man beat her to it. He suddenly stood up from the piano seat and walked towards her. He hugged her. This action puzzled her but it made her happy and she hugged him back. It even made her think she should never let go of him. The man leaned back, whispered something to her, and then gave her something on her right hand. She was unable to know what he gave her though because she was suddenly enveloped by darkness. The next thing she knew, she was staring at the white ceiling above her. She heard muffled voices around her. Slowly, they started making sense. They were saying their thanks to God and asking her if she was alright now. Instead of answering them, the only words that came out of her mouth were "azure eyes". This made everyone in the room silent. An auburn-haired girl with emerald eyes came into view. She spoke.

"Tomoyo, there's something you should know."

"HHHmm?"

"The train you and Eriol were riding was--"

"Shh. Please don't finish it."

"Uhmm--"

"I already know. No need to explain."

Tomoyo Hiiragizawa. Finally, after five years of being lovers, they decided to tie the knot. It has been two years since the actual wedding. Right now they are already twenty-six years of age. They felt again the happiness and excitement of newlyweds when they found out about Tomoyo being seven weeks pregnant. Because of this, they decided to have a vacation. They prepared for everything—everything but the upcoming accident they would soon encounter. Because of some mechanical errors, the train they were riding collided with another train. Tomoyo was able to survive. Unfortunately, that wasn't the same case the other people and that included..

"..Eriol, and our child." It was him. The man she saw. That was the reason why she felt happy and didn't want to let go of him. And the small piano. It was the gift they were going to give their first child right after they found out about Tomoyo's pregnancy. Then she remembered what Eriol whispered to her..

"Death is inevitable. I'm sorry. But dear wife, remember that this isn't the end."

Then she opened her right hand revealing their wedding rings hooked together never to be separated _ever_.

OWaRi--


End file.
